The Non-Myth of True Love
by musicgirl0714
Summary: Harry and Hermione are both in grave danger. Harry gets hurt and he is taken into a flash back. The flashback is Harry's clue to saving everyone. The chapters fluctuate in sense of time, going back and forth between past, present, and future. This story is full of love, drama, adventure, changing sides, and everything you wouldn't expect in a Harry Potter story.
1. No Ordinary Day

Harry's POV

I looked around trying in vain to find my soulmate, Hermione. My heart ached for her, I couldn't believe I let her out of my sight for one second. Especially here. This was NO place to lose the girl I loved so dearly. This place was a grave, so many were dead on the ground. "HARRY!" She screamed, warning me of something. "NO!" She cried out in despair, obviously thinking I had been hit. I fell to the ground, dodging the green spell just before it hit me. Before I knew it, she was shaking me, trying to get me to respond. Then I realized I could not close my eyes. "Harry…. Oh GOD NO! Harry...pl.-please… I-I I LOVE YOU! Come back! NO!" She screamed, her tears falling onto my face as she cried. Someone grabbed her, trying to pry her off of me. "Hermione, please move. Come on lovely, you can't do anything else. Mione he's gone… Mione…" James whispered in her ear.

That's enough of that part of the story. I need to tell you first how all of this started. So to the day I first met Hermione Granger we go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A muffled scream wakes me up from my slumber. "BOY! GET UP!" I hear my rotten Uncle Vernon yell. "I'm up…" I say sleepily, getting up from my bed in the closet. I open the door, and I'm slapped hard on my cheek. Having a bruise in that same spot from the day before makes me double over, clutching my face in pain. I'm only 9 years old, and this is what I have to deal with.

Before I know it, I've made breakfast and gotten ready to go to the Zoo for the first time in my life. The occasion is my cousin Dudley's birthday. The only reason why I got to go was because our neighbor, Mrs. Fig, had broken her leg and could not watch me like she normally would when the Dursleys would take Dudley out somewhere. An hour later, we were there. Uncle Vernon pulled me aside and told me no funny business. I just nodded. First up, reptiles. Though when I got into the reptile house, they were no longer interesting. I saw this girl, around my age, with long bushy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She looked like an angel. She looked up, and our eyes met. She smiled, and I smiled back at her. She turned her head, and told two kindly looking people that must have been her parents, something. She turned back towards me and walked to me.

I was NERVOUS. I could not take my eyes off of her. It seemed that she could not take her eyes off of me either. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She says in an almost melodic voice. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I say softly. She touched my hand, and instinctively I took it in mine and brought it up to my lips, and kissed it. She giggled, blushing. I looked up and she was curtsying. I smiled, blushing as well. I then bowed, but something happened, and I fell to the ground in pain. I gasped. "Harry!?" Hermione asked, waving her parents over to us.

"Hurts...all o-over.." I say with difficulty. I see a man, and I immediately know him as Hermione's father.

"Son, can you hear me?" He asks, I nod, gasping in pain again. "Good, I'm John Granger, Hermione's father. Will you allow me to examine you?"

"Y-Yes…" I say, the pain now almost too much to take. He pulls up my shirt and gasps. I see Hermione start to cry.

"D-Daddy! Do something!" She says, in a voice full of pain and anger.

"Harry, who did this to you? Your wounds are immense. That's why you're hurting. Tell me, please." John Granger says, with tears in his eyes. I was extremely surprised and touched that this man, who was a complete stranger, would cry at seeing my scars. "My...My uncle…" I say. As if on cue, Uncle Vernon arrives, yelling at Hermione's dad. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He roars.

"You SIR, are in BIG trouble." John says sternly.

"WHAT? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I DO?" Vernon roars again.

"You've been beating this boy. His wounds are immense. He may never be able to do as much work, thanks to you. You've damaged him beyond repair." John says, still crying.

"What the BLOODY HELL are you CRYING for? He's not your CHILD!" Vernon spits.

"I'm crying because I care. I'm crying because he's in so much pain…" John says, as another burst of intense pain sears through my body, and I can't help but scream in agony. "Boy, GET UP! We are GOING home!" Vernon yells at me, and grabs my arm, getting me up. As soon as I'm on my feet, I fall back down again, screaming in pain. Vernon grabs me again, and Hermione is hugging her mother. "John, do something. Please…" Hermione's mother says, tears also in her eyes.

"Vernon, release the boy. I am going to take him from you. You are no longer fit to be his guardian. He will stay with my wife and I from now on. Good day to you, SIR." John says, then picks me up and carries me away from my now old family, even with Vernon shouting vulgar insults at him. The last thing I remember is seeing Hermione's tears.

Hermione's POV

It's been a month now, and Harry has not gotten much better. We've tried everything. He's getting worse. For a couple days now, I've been afraid that he..he..he might die… I may only be 9 years old, but I know that Harry's my soulmate. For me it was love at first sight, and I think it was that way for him too. I'm by his bedside 24/7. I can't make myself leave the room for even a second. I have to be with him all the time. He wakes up, every now and then, but only for a brief time. "Sweetie, you can't stay here forever. You must go back to your studies. I have some bad news though, Harry may not last the night. He's dying, and there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry…" My dad says, tears streaming down his face.

"Her..Herm...Hermione…" I hear Harry's voice say.

"Harry?" I ask him.

"I will fight...Won't die on you...Promise...Stay...Stay till I...wake up...again…" He says, then closes his eyes. I felt relieved after I heard him say that.

Regardless of what my dad said, I wouldn't leave Harry's side. I just could not. I began to lose track of time taking care of him. It seemed he was slowly getting better. I guess in some way my love was healing him. One night, I fell asleep with my head on his chest. "Hermione? Hermione, wake up!" A familiar voice said. I woke up, and saw Harry awake, looking completely healed.

"Harry!" I said excitedly, happy tears streaming down my face.

"Hermione, you healed me. I don't know how, but you did. Thank you. I'm glad I'm here, and not back with my aunt and uncle." He said, sounding happy for the first time. I looked at him, realizing for the first time that his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green. He looked so handsome, just sitting there, his beautiful green eyes on me. And I could not help but smile.


	2. A Big Scare, Then an Unexpected Twist

The_ Future, before the time incident._

Harry's POV

I am torn out of my daydream of Hermione when Ron calls my name. "HARRY! Oh come on MATE! We're gonna be late for potions!" Ron says. I gather my things and glare at him, upset that he brought me out of the awesome daydream I was having. All of a sudden I notice Ron looked extremely worried about something. He wasn't himself, like something had happened that changed him. "Mate, what happened? You're not yourself." I say, now panicking, thinking something might have happened to Hermione. "It's Hermione...Harry she's gone missing..." Ron said, his eyes tearing up. I stop in my tracks, and lean against the wall. My books fall to the floor, the noise echoing in the vast hall. I begin to shake, unable to control myself any longer. I feel a burst of blinding pain in my heart, and I sink to the floor, my head in my hands. Ron said something about potions, but I could care less. I was in no state to deal with Snape or anyone else. I choked back a sob. Tears were now streaming down my face, as I thought of Hermione.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off. "Harry, I've never seen you like this before... Why are you acting like this?" Ron asked me. I couldn't answer him. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. "Harry? Come on.. Please answer me..." Ron said. I heard a rush of footsteps. "Mr. Weasley, what happened?" I heard Professor McGonagall ask him.

"Harry... I told him... Hermione's missing Professor.." Ron said.

"Miss Granger is missing? I just talked to her 30 minutes ago Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall snapped.

"What?" Ron said in a confused voice. I was still in the same state as I was earlier. I heard someone running towards us, and I wished with all my heart it was Hermione.

"Ron... What's wrong with Harry? Harry... Are you.. Oh Harry!" I heard Hermione say, then she wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight.

"You...You were... Hermione we thought you were...missing..." Ron struggled to say. I still couldn't respond to anyone, not even her.

"Ron... He's in shock... He can't move.. Wait, you thought I was missing? Who told you that?" Hermione asked Ron coldly.

"Lavender..." He said, sounding like he was about to cry. Hermione froze, then she started to shake. I knew she was angry, but I couldn't calm her down.

"SHE WHAT? SINCE WHEN DO YOU LISTEN TO ANYTHING SHE SAYS RONALD WEASLEY? DID IT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND THAT SHE WAS TRYING TO SCARE YOU BOTH? HUH?" She screamed.

"Mione..." I croaked, finally able to speak. She turned towards me, and her expression softened. Tears were glistening in her beautiful brown eyes. "Calm d-down... I would have d-done the s-same thing." I say with difficulty. Hermione knelt down next to me, and placed her hand on my cheek. Her eyes locked on mine, and she smiled through her tears. I smiled back, feeling better. She wiped the tears off my face, then kissed me. I felt a surge of energy flow through me as she did. I broke off, and hugged her. She hugged me back tightly, and nothing else in the world mattered to me. I heard more footsteps as I kissed Hermione, but I really didn't care. All I wanted was to be with her, to hold her in my arms, and to kiss her. "Minerva, why are these students not in my class?" The familiar nasally voice of Snape asked her.

"There was a...scare. Apparently Miss Brown thought Miss Granger was missing, and Mr. Weasley panicked. He told Mr. Potter who seemed to have had...a panic attack I would say. The bond between Mr. Potter and Miss Granger is...very strong and most unusual. I have never seen anything quite like it." Professor McGonagall explained.

"I do not care if there was a..development. They should have been in my class when it started. And no I don't care if Mr. Potter could not move Miss Granger. He should not have gotten himself into a panic attack." Snape snarled at her.

"Severus.. I would advise you to think about what you just said. I do not think Potter meant to have a panic attack. He had just been given news that his girlfriend went missing, I'm pretty sure you would have panicked just as much if Lily went missing. I will ask that you not give them detention Severus. Hermione was late because she was doing something for me. If you will tell Miss Brown to come here and talk to me, that would be most appreciated. Good day to you Severus." Professor McGonagall spit. Snape then turned on his heel and left. McGonagall told us to stay put, to talk to Lavender. I wasn't too excited about doing this, mostly because she caused me much pain not even an hour ago.

When Lavender arrived, she ran and hugged Hermione tightly. "Hermione! You're ok! You frightened all of us this morning. We woke up and you weren't there." Lavender exclaimed.

"Oh! That's why… Ok. Well, you caused my boyfriend to have a panic attack, but I understand why you told Ron I was missing now." Hermione said, sounding relieved.

"Harry had a panic attack? What?" Lavender asked, sounding surprised and confused.

"Yeah… You'd expect that since he thought I was in danger. I would have panicked too. If Harry went missing… Oh… I don't even want to think about it…" Hermione said in a pained voice.

"I would have panicked if Ron went missing, but I wouldn't have a panic attack. That's a bit extreme dont you think?" Lavender asked.

"Lavender, I would shut up if I were you." Ron said quietly.

"Why? It's a perfectly reasonable question." Lavender shot back.

"You don't understand anything of what was going through Harry's mind this morning. You don't understand the bond between them. Hermione's seen Harry on the brink of death before…. Harry is always worried Hermione will be taken from him, to lure him to You-Know-Who. So no, it's not extreme." Ron said in a warning tone.

"It IS extreme Ronald. At least to normal people like us." Lavender said softly.

"Normal? Normal? How many times do you find a love like what they share that started when they were 9 years old? Never! I seriously admire this about them. They're good for each other. Yes it's not normal, but I think it's beautiful. Harry gives her a single red rose every day, and it makes her smile. Hermione can never stop smiling when Harry's around her. Her smile is radiant, and her eyes reflect the love she has for him, whenever she looks at him. Harry just lights up around Hermione. He smiles all the time around her. He's happy. So yeah, I call their love beautiful because I want that for myself someday." Ron exclaims. I hear a voice behind me shout an unknown spell, I turn around, and it was heading towards me. Hermione jumped in front of me, and nothing happened at first, but then she started to fade. "Hermione… What's happening?" I ask her, afraid.

"Harry… I-I don't know…" She says, sounding afraid. She kissed me, deeply. When she broke off, she was almost gone. "Harry… Don't come looking for me. I wont be anywhere you'd expect. Harry stay safe. I love you. I'll try and find a way back." She said.


	3. Getting Used to the Temporary Separation

_The Past_

Hermione's POV

I landed somewhere outside of Hogwarts, suddenly. I saw a gang of four people coming towards me. "How in the world did you get here miss? What's your name?" A boy that looked almost just like Harry asked me.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I don't know how I got here… I jumped in front of my boyfriend when a spell was cast on him, next thing I know I'm here." I say, shaking violently. I sit down as the shaking gets worse.

"Are you ok? You're shaking really bad." The black-haired boy asks me, sounding concerned and confused.

"No, I'm not ok." I say weakly. A boy that looks like a young version of Sirius Black picks me up and holds me in his arms. "We need to get her to the Hospital Wing." He says, sounding really concerned. About twenty minutes later we arrive at the castle, and a younger looking Dumbledore intercepts us. "Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus, who is this young girl in Sirius' arms?" He asks.

"Her name is Hermione Granger, that is about all I know." Sirius says. "She needs treatment. Her heart rate is going down fast. I don't know what happened, but someone wanted her or someone else dead."

"Take her to the Hospital Wing then. I will come with you." Dumbledore said. I blacked out after this.

Much later I woke up on a Hospital bed, and my new friends were right beside me. They were talking, and they had not noticed I was awake just yet. Sirius turned around and gasped. "She's awake! Oh Merlin, Hermione. You gave us all quite a scare." He said, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"You were out for 3 weeks." James said.

"Three weeks? How long have I been here?" I asked, my last memory consisted of Dumbledore.

"Four months." Sirius said. I gasped, freaking out again.

"Woah, Hermione calm down. The nurse said you might not remember the 3 months before now, at first. You've been through quite a lot. You tried to go back to the future, where you're from, but it almost killed you. You could not go back." Sirius explained. Then everything goes black.

_Back to the Future_

Harry's POV

In a dream, I see Hermione in a wedding dress, then all of a sudden the scene changes and she's dead on the floor. "HERMIONE! NO!" I yell.

"HARRY WAKE UP!" I hear Ron scream. I wake up, shaking, with tears streaming down my face.

"Harry you've been screaming her name every night ever since she disappeared. Harry it's been four months now. You need to move on mate, I don't think she's coming back." Ron says, sympathetically.

"Ron I can't just m-move on… You know why…" I say, crying still. "Wh-What if she's stuck there and can't get back? What if she needs someone to come and get her?" I ask him.

"For starters Harry, we wouldn't even know where to start. No one knows that spell, and we don't know who cast it." Ron said in a serious tone. Over the past few months that Hermione's been gone, I've gotten ill. Ron stays by my side 24/7, and I'm lucky to have him. My illness isn't getting any better. If anything, I'm getting worse every day. No one knows what's wrong with me.

"Harry, you're getting worse. You're pale as the moon and you're shaking." Ron says, frightened. He touches my hand. "You're clammy too. Harry you have to fight through this. At this rate, Harry, if Hermione comes back, she wont have anyone to come home to."

"Did they say I'm dying?" I ask him.

"Yes. They don't know how or why." He says, turning his head away. Ginny runs into the dormitory. "Ron why are you crying?" She asks him, then when she looks at me she gasps. "N-Now I know why…" She comes and sits on my bed, looking me over. She puts her head in her hands, and begins to shake with silent sobs. I put my hand on her back, and rub it gently.

"Ginny there's something I haven't told you about Harry's diagnosis." Ron says flatly.

"Tell me. What's going on?" Ginny says, in a muffled and strained voice.

"Harry's dying. Slowly but surely. No one knows why." Ron says, his voice strained and sad.

"Harry why? You can't die." Ginny says to me, her tears falling on my bed.

"I can't exactly prevent it now can I?" I ask her gently.

"I suppose not…" She sniffs.

"Come lay beside me. I'll keep my arms around you till you fall asleep." I say softly. She does just that, and I stroke her hair until she falls asleep again. When she is finally asleep, I begin to feel odd. I am suddenly unable to breathe. I feel Ginny leave my side, and I see Ron place her on his bed. He comes back to me, and sighs. Then he looks at me, and gasps. "Harry! Oh Merlin! SOMEONE GET MADAME POMFREY NOW!" I hear him scream into the night. My eyes close, and next thing I know, I'm watching everything unfold outside of my body.

Ron cries out when he sees me lifeless on my bed. He frantically does CPR, trying to save my life, but it doesn't work. He keeps at it. Ginny wakes up now, to Ron's screaming. "Ron.. What's going- Oh Merlin!" Ginny puts her head in her hands again, sobbing. I see Lavender Brown run in, and Ginny runs into her arms, sobbing. I look back to Ron, and I place my hand on his shoulder. He looks up into my eyes, with tears streaming down his face. "You can see me can't you?" I ask him, tears streaming out of my own eyes now.

"Yes. Come back to us Harry. We all need you. Hermione still needs you. The whole wizarding world still needs you." Ron said.

"It's not that simple, Ron. I don't know why I died so soon, but I did. I don't know how to bring myself back." I tell him softly. Madame Pomfrey then comes in, and looks at my still form. Professor McGonagall comes in as well, and puts her hand over her mouth. "All of you OUT! NOW! Except for Mr. And Miss Weasley." She says sternly.

"Pr-Professor? Can L-Lavender stay with me? P-Please?" Ginny asks her.

"Very well, but everyone else OUT NOW!" The professor yells. Madame Pomfrey starts to work on me as everyone else leaves but those three people. "Where's Miss Granger? I knew someone was missing but I didn't realize it was her until just now." The professor said.

"Someone cast a spell at Harry, and she jumped in front of him. I think the spell took her back in time. We aren't sure which time frame. We don't even know who cast the spell. We've tried finding the spell, but we've had no luck so far." Ron said. Dumbledore walks in and eyes me, my spiritual form.

"Harry is here, watching the whole thing unfold. I don't know who else can see him." Dumbledore says in an old and tired voice.

"Professor I can see and hear him." Ron says.

"Only because I have my hand on your shoulder." I say to him softly.

"Is that so Harry?" Dumbledore asks me.

"I don't know how in the world you can hear me. All I know is Ron saw me when I touched his shoulder." I say, confused. Dumbledore just smiled at me. His eyes twinkled under his half-moon spectacles as always.

"I think I know what time period Miss Granger might be in." Dumbledore says cautiously.

"How?" I ask him.

"I don't know, I have a feeling Harry. I think she's in the Marauder's Era. Which means she's probably met your parents." Dumbledore says softly.

"What? Ok, do you know how to-" I cut off mid-sentence. I realize that I'm beginning to fade, not sure where I'm going to go. I freeze, freaking out.

"Harry! You're fading!" Ron yells.

"I-I don't know where I'm going. Ron I may not wake up. I'm sorry if that's gonna be the case. If anyone finds a way to get Hermione back here, tell her I love her, and that I'll be watching over her. Ron, I love you mate. I'll be watching over you too if I don't come back." I say with my last burst of energy. The last thing I see is Ron crying hysterically.

_In the Past, with Hermione_

Hermione's POV

I wake up and see just Sirius by my bedside. I realize that I had wanted it to be just him, without the others. He seemed to understand what I was going through better than anyone else. He looked like he had been crying for days. I reach out and touch his hand. He wakes up, and looks at me. It takes him a minute to process that me being awake is not a dream. When he realizes it isn't, he hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead. "Hi Moonlit Angel." He whispers.

"Why'd you call me that?" I ask him.

"It's the nickname we all came up with for you. We want you to join our group. Dumbledore said it would be good for you to be with us while you're here. He says you'll help get us out of trouble." Sirius laughs softly.

"Oh like that will happen." I say, rolling my eyes. "I actually like to participate in the trouble more than preventing it." I laugh softly as well.

"Well we are working on something very secretive that we want you to be apart of. Will you join us tonight?" Sirius asks me.

"Yes." I say, starting to like it here in the past.

Later that evening when Hermione was discharged out of the Hospital Wing

Sirius guided me out of the Castle and into the Forbidden Forest. My stomach was full of butterflies. The excitement felt good. I could not wait to see what they were going to have me be a part of. I knew it was a big deal that they asked me to be a part of this, that it was an honor. They NEVER let girls in on their secrets, and I was the girl they seemed to trust. I felt lucky, to be apart of the group I had heard so much about. "All in favor of inducting our newly nicknamed Hermione, Moonlit Angel, to be a part of the Marauders, say I." Sirius said. Everyone said "I" except for Peter.

"Peter why didn't you say I?" Sirius asked him.

"She makes me nervous." Peter says to them softly.

"Well too bad. It's three against one." Sirius smiled. "Hermione, our deepest secret involves Remus. Remus why don't you tell her your secret before we tell her what we are trying to accomplish." He says.

"Sure." Remus says, smiling at me.

"I already know. You're a werewolf aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, how did you know that already?" He asked me, sounding surprised.

"Not important. It's better for me not to say." I say cautiously.

"Oh, you don't want to disrupt time. Ok. In that case don't tell me." Remus says smiling.

"Ok, so Moonlit Angel, James, Peter, and I are all trying to become an animagus so we can be with Remus while he's in his moon cycle. Would you like to become one as well?" Sirius asks me, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes. I would love to." I say excitedly.

"So I want to be a dog, James wants to be a Stag, and Peter wants to be a rat. Weird choice, but also works to our advantage." Sirius laughs. "What do you want to be Moonlit Angel?"

"I don't know really. Let me think for a minute." I say softly, thinking hard about what animal I would want to be. After a couple seconds I come up with my answer. "I want to be a snow white female wolf. I've loved wolves ever since I was a young girl."

"Well, I am sorry to say your animagus form will reflect your personality. Though since you love wolves so much, I wouldn't be surprised if you became exactly what you want to be." Sirius says. I giggle, excitement just bursting out of me.

"What now?" I ask.

"That was the last ingredient. We have to wait one more day, then we can become animagi." Sirius says triumphantly.

The next day in Potions class

I walked in the classroom early, and got out my book. I was reading through how to make the potion on the board, when another person came into the room. I looked up for a second. The boy I saw before me looked a lot like Professor Snape back in my own time. I didn't want to say anything though, in case I was not right. I went back to reading. The boy came and sat next to me. "What are you reading?" He asked me, in an interested voice.

"The steps to make the potions in today's lesson." I say.

"Ah. I've never seen you in class before now. You must be new. I'm Severus. You are?" He asks me.

"I'm Hermione." I say back, surprised that I was right on who he was.

"It's nice to meet you. Where did you come from before you came here?" He asked me.

"It's nice to meet you too. I don't really remember actually." I lie.

"You're not a very good liar you know." The boy says, laughing.

"Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically. "If I told you something bad would happen. I'm not allowed to tell anyone where I'm from anymore. I only got to the first day I was here, because I had to." I explain.

"That's extremely complicated." He tells me, obviously suspicious.

"Yeah, it is. I don't like it anymore than you do. In fact I would like to get back to where I'm from sooner rather than later. Time is running out for me." I say.

"In what way is time running out for you?" He asks me.

"Don't say anything to anyone. I need to tell someone this, and you're here, so I'll tell you. I'm dying. I don't have much time left to live. A spell that was cast on me sent me here, but its double effect was to kill slowly." I say, my emotions getting the best of me. Just then, my four friends walked into the room, seeing me with Severus. I looked back at them, tears streaming down my face. Sirius ran to me. "Snape could you go? We need to talk to Hermione alone." Sirius says politely. Severus reluctantly gets up and walks out the door. "Hermione what's wrong?" Sirius asks me, concerned. Looking into his eyes I could not find a valid reason not to tell him what was going on.

"I'm dying, Sirius. Very very slowly. The spell which hit me and brought me here to the past, has a double effect. It kills very very slowly." I say, my voice strained and emotional.

"How do you know this? How long have you known?" He asks me.

"I heard it being said while I was in a coma." I said.

"Do you have someone you need to get back home to?" Sirius asks me.

"Yes. His name is Harry James Potter." I say softly.

"He has part of my name Hermione." James says.

"Yes I know. I know a lot about all of you, so much more than you realize. There's a reason why I can't stand Peter. I can't tell you why, but what he does in the future will change my boyfriend Harry's life in terrible ways." I say, shooting my death glare at Peter.

"Is Harry my son?" James asks.

"Yes." I say. "He looks just like you, but has the green eyes of his mother."

"Green eyes." He says softly, and I can feel him thinking over who I mean. Someone clears his throat in the background, and we all jump from being startled. I turn around and see Dumbledore.

"Professor?" I ask him.

"Miss Granger come with me. Now."


End file.
